heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeyakane Eichata
Zeyakane Eichata is a Tyuali artist from Eweyuk in the world of Kijunmaiha. Appearance Zeyakane Eichata is a young woman of age 23, with blond hair and striking blue eyes. She always wears a purple robe with gold lining at the bottom, with a white shirt and grey trousers underneath along with a small bag at her hip and black combat gloves, with boots of the same colour. Her height is 173 centimeters. Backstory Zeyakane was born in the world known as Kijunmaiha, a place where a constant struggle between Creation and Deletion was fought. Day by day, she saw creators, also called Tyuali, leave for battle against deletionists, or Gahuaki, but never return in one piece. At the age of seven, she was given a gift by her father that she cherishes: a blue pencil. At first, she thought it was a great gift and good for her drawing, but she noticed that when she drew, the pencil would glow. After this happened for three days she consulted her father, who replied: "That pencil is a great magic, Zeyakane. It will draw what you need, if you attempt to draw without a canvas. However, it will only draw what you truly need, so if you want money, need nothing and have what can keep you going, it will draw nothing at all. I made it this way in case it fell into the hands of anyone with dark intentions, so that they couldn't just draw up a black hole or anything similar." Zeyakane then began to experiment with the pencil, by drawing a wolf on the canvas, but then drawing at the air. She wasn't fully aware of her needs, but the pencil created a grey wolf, which has stayed at her side to this very day, called Ogatan. At the age of 18, she went off on her travels to explore the world, to see what each side's towns and cities looked like. She enjoyed the Creation cities, but when she walked into Deletion territory, she would mourn for her world. These travels left a mark on her when she returned, and she helped to bolster the efforts of the Tyuali. This normal life of hers was shattered when a squad of Gahuaki invaded. Everything they touched slowly vanished, including her father. In a last attempt to save herself, she drew wildly at the air- not knowing the she had drawn a strange pattern that cursed her to being pulled between worlds to fight for peace. Abilities Healing Art: If Zeyakane draws around the outline of a wound with her pencil, the wound will stop bleeding and close up. This can be followed with Encouraging Art. Encouraging Art: After using Healing Art, Zeyakane's need is to help her ally get back into the fight. When she draws at the air, that ally will be met with an encouraging air that helps them fight back. Defensive Art: If under attack, Zeyakane quickly draws a shield in the air that blocks the attack, but has a chance of failing to summon the shield. Slicing Art: Zeyakane needs the enemy to fall before she does so she can continue to help others. She can quickly draw a sword in the air and attack with it, but after six hits it fades out of existence. Imprisoning Art: Only possible once every 20 or so posts, Zeyakane's pencil will glow purple, and drawing anything with cause ethereal chains to lash out and immobilise the opponent. Can be avoided/deflected or possibly reflected. (The timing of this will be: If the opponent is hit, then after the first post the opponent makes Chain: Me>Foe the opponent can move. This can count the turn where the enemy is hit. If this hits Zeyakane, it is three posts overall, with her being able to move on the third post.) Wild Style: There is a magic piece of paper in Zeyakane's pocket with an ever changing pattern. When the pattern is drawn, Zeyakane summons Ogatan into the fight at her side. When Ogatan is defeated, Zeyakane must wait for the paper to settle before Ogatan can be re-summoned, although with somewhat decreased abilities. Critical Draw: (First Appearance: 1 vs All Challenge: Zeyakane Eichata played by Naizakane) Zeyakane's pencil does love the occasional dramatic drawing. As a result, it can take control of her and draw a long line across her weapon, creating a blue energy Kijunmaihans like to call "Creation's Essence". The effect is that weapons are highly upgraded in terms of visuals, damage and durability (Zi'fun Art will give her a starting point of 15 shots of Creation's Hate, while Taigora Art will reload an ten shots instead of five if Critical Draw occurs). Critical Draw can also occur when creating a weapon e.g. Defensive Art will create a larger shield than can take a random amount of hits (15-18), while Slicing Art will last for 15 strikes. Activation Chance: (If drawing occurs on first post, 0%. After that, posts since starting post x100, then -99 for the final chance e.g. second post would have a one percent chance, then it's Activation %= Posts since dismissal of weapons created through critical draw, x100, -99.) Zi'fun Art: Draws a bow into existence, with 7 arrows known as Creation's Hate. Dismissed when the final arrow is fired, if Taigora art is not used before then it will be dismissed. Taigora Art: Has a cooldown of 8 posts. Restores five shots of Creation's Hate. Blood Art: Zeyakane will make a small cut on her arm with a small knife, get the tip of her pencil wet with her blood and then draw a clone into existence, using Healing Art afterwards (cannot be followed up by Encouraging Art in this case). The clone will have a blade similar to the sword Zeyakane summons using Slicing Art, and will vanish after hitting the opponent 5 times. Cannot be boosted by Critical Draw. Flaws Failed Art: Zeyakane's Arts have a 10% chance of failing. She is only 23, too young to have a full grip on Creation magics. Frail Shield: An attack may break through Zeyakane's Defensive Art. If this is the case, she cannot draw for three minutes. Collapsing Style: If Zeyakane uses her Arts too many times without rest, she collapses on the spot. Due to not being fully used to Creation magic in combat situations, she is prone to using up too much energy by mistake. Personality Zeyakane is a kind-hearted woman, helping those who need assistance. She knows how to take a joke, unless she knows the joke has gone too far. She avoids combat unless she is harmed, even then she holds back, in case she loses her grip on the Creation magic, due to how precious such a power is to her and the memories she has of her life using Creation magic. If she is sad, her tears follow a saying about the rain: "It never rains but pours", as she used to cry a lot when she was younger, a habit she has accepted as a part of what makes her unique. Trivia Her birthday is 21st of July. During one of her visits to a Creation city, she was introduced to anime. Her favourite anime is Mekakucity Actors, with her favourite character being Konoha.